(sorry it is on hold for now)Forgetting Your Nakama
by roxyfoxybabe18
Summary: When Lucy Is Replaced by team natsu .lucy leaves the guild and goes to train to get stronger for her and two little ones. 5 years later lucy returns to the fairy tail guild in hopes having everyone remember her. but will they? and why does these two kids keep calling lucy mom or mommy? and just why is laxus kissing a pregnant cana? also why does lucy's kids hate their father? RXR
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting Your Nakama

summary : When Lucy Is Replaced by team natsu .lucy leaves the guild and goes to train to get stronger for her and two little ones. 5 years later lucy returns to the fairy tail guild in hopes having everyone remember her. but will they? and why does these two kids keep calling lucy mom or mommy? and just why is laxus kissing a pregnant cana? also why does lucy's kids hate their father?

chapter one : forgotten.

(NOBODYS POV)

when lucy woke up she cooked breakfest for her only. lucy has not gone to the guild since that happened when she does go to the guild she goes solo. ~15 minutes later~ lucy threw up the bits and pieces of her breakfest. she was about to call out virgo when she she suddenly appeared with a pregnancy test box. punishment time princess? virgo asked. no you will not be punished i do not hurt my spirits i treat them as my friends and thanks virgo that will be all lucy said and with a quick poof virgo disappered. lucy sighed as she opened the box and sat down on the toilet and when she was done she got up set the pregnancy test on the counter and waited for 10 minutes. ~10 minutes later~ she looked at the results on the test to her horror it came back positve and as she sat down on the cold hard floor she began to remember things she did not want to rememeber.

FLASHBACK (3 weeks ago)

Lucy's (POV) when i arrived at the guild there were many passed out memebers of fairy tail all over the floor either that or gone on a mission. the reason why that is is because we were celebrating two things, tail's long lost nakama has returned after what is it? 2 years her name is lisanna strauss elfman and mirajane's younger sister,and 2. we were also celebrating the winning of the GMG. when i looked around there only mirajane at the bar so i walked over to her,sat down and said, mirajane can i have a strawberry smootie please? NOOO we are out of that she said, and walked away from me. as i was about to cry,natsu came up to me with lisanna and erza and gray but i didn't see happy? lucy we are kicking you off the team your worthless piece of crap and your weak,we are replacing you with lisanna nastu said to me. lucy take this as a oppertunity to get stronger ok? erza said. and then gray jumped in the converstation and said lucy i have to agree with them i am sorry ok? everytime we go on a mission we have to end up saving you because your not strong enough. gray stated sadly.

ok i complety understand you guys i forced a smile. lisanna could only smirk evily at me,and i just winced at her.

(FLASHBACK END) the only thing she could do now was to train to become a good mother and a stronger mage. and now that she thought about it she has to... leave for now.

RXR please! :3 i will give you a virtual cookie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting Your Nakama

chapter two : painful memories.

(lucys POV)1 week later

i sighed as i knocked on master's door and a voice behind the door said come in?

as i walked in she closed the door behind her. yes lucy what can i help you with? master said.

i-i w-would like to quit the guild please? i said.

why lucy my child? master said but very anger and shocked.

because i was called a replacement and weak as well as getting kicked off team natsu,i sad sadly. master was silent,he looked like he was deep in thought. ok but how long are you going to be gone for? he asked me. uhm i don't know about years or so. but i will send letters and everything ok? i said to him. without looking up at him i knew he was in deep thought again. ok let me see your hand please? he said to me. i gave him my hand and he chanted a few words which i didn't understand at all. and then the guild mark on my hand was gone. now when you come back lucy your guild mark will reappear on your hand? master said to me in his fatherly tone. yes master i understand. i said to him. we hugged each other and we said are goodbyes and i said my thanks to him, and left his office.

(IN FRONT OF THE TRAIN STATION):still lucy's pov)

i took a deep breath as i got on the train knowing i will be leaving behind magnolia and well... fairy tail. as i stepped aboard the train i heard someone it sounded like laxus i cried as i sat down at a seat and i remembed what that bastard did to me!

(FLASHBACK : 4 WEEKS AGO)

i silently spent the night in my apartment writing my book as i heard someone knock at the door. (KNOCK) (KNOCK )(KNOCK) as i walked over to the door i opened it quickly and it was laxus i was so happy too see him! hey laxu- but he cut me short and he crushed his lips to mine, i was so happy. and then he did the unbeliveable to me, he pushed me on my bed and began tearing my clothes apart piece by piece, that is until he took me againest my own will, a few hours later he left me just sitting there staring at nothing at all, and then i started crying rivers,i didn't care at that point all i could do was just stare at a wall and then cry again. my guild members started to get worried when i didn't show up to the guild and but when i did i was bomboarded with questions like: where have you been luce? lucy how have you been we all missed you! and then after that i decided that i will not go to the guild anymore unless i do a mission by myself, i told the master which he accepted my request.

(FLASHBACK END)

i sat crying my eyes out at the painful memories until someone put a big comforting hand on my shoulder as i looked up and my eyes widen at him and i soon realized my worst nightmare has come to torture me again it was... laxus dreyar!

hey guys roxyfoxybabe18 here this is my first fanfiction please go easy on me. ok thats all oh and don't forget to RXR! thanks bye! ^_^ oh if possible please tell me how i did thanks guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3

forgetting your nakama

chapter 3 : your worst nightmare has arrived.

Lucy's (POV)

i stared at him and until i finally said what do you want laxus? huh? he said to me.

i said what do you want there must be a reason why you are sitting next to me so close i said. now losing patiance with him. i sighed tirely. nothing he said i just wanted to see how you were doing blondie? i sighed sadly and was silently crying without looking at him. blondie are you ok? he asked. my eyebrow twitched in annoyence. SO YOU THINK WHEN YOU RAPE SOMEONE AND YOU GET SOMEONE PREGNANT AND RIP THEIR CLOTHES TO SHREDS YOU THINK YOU CAN STILL CAN THEM BLONDIE! when screamed this i woke half of the train compartment up. i was crying rivers now. lu- no! go i said. he just stood their staring at me shocked and sad but luc- he started to say but i cut him off short no... i said go back on the train to magnolia and never ever come see me again or i will... or i will. or you what? he asked. i smiled evil at him or i will hunt you down to the end of the earths and make you life a living hell got it!? i said calmly. tch whatever he said. i bet you are not that strong he said. i grabbed him shirt and stood up and said oh? you wanna a bet laxus i have been on at least i don't know eh? 250 solo missions! nearly half yelled said to him. i put both sides of my hands on both sides of his head and chanted a few words to (wipeout his memory of who he was but mostly who the thunder god tribe is and most all fairy tail those bastards! i screamed in my head) and when i did this i simply said. you will not remember who i am what my name is you will start clean from this day forward you will go back on a train magnolia and when you get them ask for directions to fairy tail and you will forget my very existance understood? and from this day forward you will know my name as lexi heart ok? he nodded and i smiled. good i said. oh and when i do come back to fairy tail you will not remember me but until then k? i said he nodded again alright i said. and i let go my hands off of his head and he dropped to the ground. (poor guy... WAIT WHAT! WHAT I AM SAYING GAHH! ... i feel bad for him... maybe i should ju-... WAIT WHAT AGAIN WHAT IS GOING WITH ME!) i thought. i shook away those thoughts (really what the heck i need to train and get a check on my little one) i smiled in a good way. i arrived at lakertown forest. and this woman her name is isabella fernades and alice fernades. isabella is the mother of alice and well you get the picture. but i am currently staying at they mansion that is at the edge of the forest lots of animals like to come and go so they just keep them company by sitting with them or simply talking with them. (weird huh?)

9 MONTHS LATER: my spirits and i have been working really hard i thank them for that and i have been showing alot more.

i now have 2 new keys/spirits. well lets see the first one is a greek key and is very powerful i found her in a crystal cave and she is very beautiful,she has blue eyes with golden blonde hair all the down to her waist. she can put sleep magic on people or heal people. oh and her name is selene and she is the moon goddess and is wearing a greek aqua blue dress

and the second one is black hair with green eyes she is also a greek key and her name is terra she the earth goddess she calls heals the animals and heals people (she is stronger in healing not in fighting) for good not evil. i found her key in ruins in the south on the way to lakertown forest. and she is wearing a short green teared dress (like evergreen's but a little bit different lmao. :P) as i was walking up by myself which i was gathering the good berries not the bad ones. i felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. i dropped the berries by accident when i looked down my water had broke. i tried screaming for help but it didn't work i was too far away. because all zodiac spirits had a big meeting with the spirit king and his wife. so i couldn't call them obviously. and alice and isabella had to go to a family party my two spirits had other business to attend too. so i was all alone. i cried i felt another sharp pain which felt like a contration. (oh my god what do i do?) i thought i could hold it out for a little bit longer i think i felt another sharp pain i screamed bloody murder now. GAHHH THIS HURTS! i said outloud with no one around. (maybe i should just sleep it off until someone comes back) i cried with tears streaming down my face. so as i lay my head down on the grass and i go to sleep,with tears still down my face,may this be my last breath.

~3 hours later~ loki's (POV)

it has been 3 hours since that huge meeting and i still can not find lucy.

(wait did i just hear someone whimpering) i gasped it was lucy asleep i picked her up as i fast i could, oh course she was burning up. i called out for virgo she came i told her to get towels and warm boiling water and to sterilze it she nodded and did as i said. i set her down inside the house where she was staying at. and she woke up and gasped i told her to lay back down and she did,lucy couldn't stop sorry to me and virgo and i kept telling her it was alright.

i was out in the living room while virgo and lucy were in the bedroom,i am not the doctor type person i am just a spirit who just cares about, i mean correction we all love lucy and care about her. still i feel like i should be the blame for it all because i left her alone in the forest. while i was in my train of thoughts the door slammed open to reveal a passed out lucy on the bed, i was about to run into the room when virgo stopped me and said hime needs help she has passed out she said. with a worried expression on her face. don't worry virgo i will be right back i will go get a waking potion ok? (totally made that up lol)i said. she just nodded worried for the celestial mage, i mean who could blame her. when i got back i read the directions carefully and put the waking potion on her stomach (again totally made that up) she jolted upright and begin pushing again.

~8 hours later~

she was done with giving birth to her newborn babies and me and virgo stayed until alice and isabella got back from there party,but they never came home (weird) i thought to myself. lucy... when is isabella and alice supposed to be home? i asked her. she had a frown on her face i-i really do not know actually w- wait you do't think think they are hurt somewhere do you? she kept frowning. there was a knock at the door i said i will go answer it ok? she nodded. when i opened it ten rune knights showed up at the door hello how may i help you gentleman? i asked them poitely they started to have sad looks on their faces. ok, may i asked what has happened? i asked them. lucy showed up with the help of virgo. what is going on? lucy asked them. i am so sorry it pains me to tell you this but your friends isabella and alice... have been excuted for treason. i am for your loss. i asked them what they did but they said it was confidential and they could not release any information we said our thanks and goodbyes

~3 days later~ lucy's POV)

today we gather here to pass on the souls of Alice And Isabella Fernades, the preacher went on and on after the funreal i just said hello to a few people here and there but i just put a single red rose for both of them and walked away,but as i walked away i saw people i didn't want to see... i saw laxus dreyar the father of my children!


End file.
